


Se obediente, hermanito

by Freckles_And_Dimples



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam Winchester, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Drunk Sam Winchester, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Public Blow Jobs, Top Dean Winchester, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_And_Dimples/pseuds/Freckles_And_Dimples
Summary: Después de una agotadora semana tratando de acabar con un nido de vampiros, Sam y Dean deciden tomarse un tiempo de ocio para relajarse en un bar, pero todo se torna incestuoso cuando Sam se pasa con el alcohol.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Se obediente, hermanito

**Author's Note:**

> Idea que surgió en conjunto en el grupo Wincest / J2 shippers de whatsapp (el año 2017) ❤ Escrita por mí.  
> Originalmente publicada en mi cuenta de wattpad @destruction9
> 
> Cover by: Me.

****

**Narra Sam...**

Las luces incandescentes del bar frente a nosotros me hacen pestañear un poco, cegado por los fuertes colores del neon. 

**_"Roadhouse, barra libre hasta las 3am"_ **

_Perfecto._

Muy divertido si eres alguien que no suele beber.

—Ya llegamos, Sammy —dice un muy entusiasmado Dean a mi lado mientras apaga el motor del auto y sonríe. —¿Estás listo para llevar a una chica linda al motel esta noche? —bromea y me limito a fingir una estúpida sonrisa devuelta.

Si Dean supiera a quien quiero tener bajo mi cuerpo esta noche en el motel, sería capaz de devolverme al jodido infierno.

—Vamos, Sam. No seas aguafiestas —él me molesta golpeando mi hombro, aún sonriendo muy animado. —¿Hace cuánto no tienes sexo con...

—Dean, —lo freno. —No vine a eso. Vine porque tú querías pasar tiempo con tu hermanito —digo irónico repitiendo lo que me dijo una y otra vez antes de venir aquí. —Pasaré un rato contigo, beberé una cerveza o dos y luego me devolveré al motel para seguir con la investigación. Tú puedes quedarte o ir con alguna chica por ahí si es lo que quieres. No estoy de ánimos para enredarme con alguna chica hoy —suspiro evitando mirarlo a los ojos y decido salir rápido del auto.

Estar cerca de mi hermano hace que el hueco en mi pecho duela cada vez un poco más.

Desde que Dean decidió tener la marca de Caín, todo ha cambiado entre nosotros. Él y sus actitudes de loco y maniático me tienen más preocupado que nunca, y si acepté venir aquí fue precisamente porque quiero que vuelva a ser el idiota de siempre... ese idiota despreocupado y feliz, ese que canta cuando está medio ebrio e ilumina mis días tan solo con existir. Ese idiota del que estoy jodidamente enamorado hace años.

Cierro la puerta del impala más fuerte de lo que debería y mi hermano me mira con el ceño fruncido desde el otro lado del auto.

—Hey, cuidado. ¿Seguro que estás bien? —pregunta alzando una ceja mientras se apoya en el techo del auto. Contra todas mis fuerzas, me las arreglo para asentir tratando de poner mi mejor cara. Después de todos estos años, se ha vuelto una costumbre mentirle a Dean. Es fácil fingir que estoy bien cuando en realidad no lo estoy.

—Vamos adentro antes de que se acabe el alcohol gratis —río sin ganas y Dean rueda los ojos no muy convencido.

***

**Narra Dean...**

La música country suena fuerte en el bar y me divierto viendo a una pareja de motoqueros pelear.

Luego de un rato compartiendo una cerveza tras otra, y un trago tras otro con Sam, noto que su humor empieza a mejorar al fin. Él ya no parece estar deprimido o preocupado como lo ha estado últimamente. Ahora solo se relaja conmigo, bromea y se ríe de mis bromas tontas, y en repetidas ocaciones hasta apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, tal como cuando éramos más jóvenes.

Es obvio que mi hermano está ebrio, pero que esté así se me hace bastante divertido. Me hace olvidar todas las mierdas que rodean nuestra vida ahora.

—Dean... 

—Hmm... —murmuro mientras juego con los hielos de mi vaso. La cabeza de Sam sigue estando apoyada en mi hombro mientras los dos estamos sentados en la barra. Estoy medio ebrio como para que eso me importe.

—¿Quieres... bailar conmigo? —titubea con voz insegura y arrastrando las palabras. Por poco me ahogo con mi trago de whisky.

Ok, eso cambia todo.

Mis ojos se agrandan al escuchar la repentina petición de mi hermano menor y no puedo evitar soltar una fuerte risotada. Me muevo un poco para mirarlo a la cara y sus ojos almendrados me ven algo asustados. Brillantes, pero asustados como los de un cachorro. 

—¿¡Quieres bailar conmigo!? —repito su pregunta. —Sam, estas muy ebrio —río incrédulo ante su petición y me giro hacia el frente otra vez para dejar mi vaso en la mesa. Siento la atenta mirada de Sam en el costado de mi cara.

—Vamos... no es la gran cosa —bufa como si en serio creyera en sus palabras y de la nada apoya su mano en mi pierna, haciéndome sentir muy extraño de repente. —No te hagas de rogar, tu hombría no se arruinará por bailar con tu hermano o si?

La mano de Sam empieza a subir lento por mi muslo y permanezco inmóvil ante su tacto. Completamente paralizado. Sorprendido.

Estamos sentado el uno al lado del otro en los taburetes de la barra y por suerte nadie está viendo lo que pasa. Levanto mi vista hacia el rostro de mi hermano otra vez y me tenso cuando él muerde su labio. Él... él me está coqueteando.

—Sé que... te gustaría bailar conmigo, Dean. Solo un baile...

Vuelvo a reír aunque esta vez un poco más nervioso e incómodo que antes, pero trato de disimular quitándole importancia a esto tratando de apartar su mano de mi muslo y riendo relajado. Tratando de ignorar el hecho de que mi hermano ebrio está coqueteando conmigo.

—Sam, ¿Puedes ser más gay? —pregunto bromeando, pero a él no parece causarle gracia lo que dije.

Su rostro cae, casi como si acabara de romperle el corazón. Sus ojos me miran dolidos, quita su mano de mi pierna y su expresión se vuelve a tensar otra vez, igual o peor que antes de que bebiera y se relajara.

—Sam, no me jodas... no puedes estar hablando en serio —lo miro confundido. Tratando de excusarme de alguna forma. —¿No crees que... se vería extraño? —arqueo una ceja y él rueda sus ojos. —Dos tipos como nosotros, bailando aquí, como una pareja gay. Somos hermanos, amigo —río.

—Es solo un maldito baile, no te pido que nos besemos o hagamos algo más —titubea como ebrio otra vez. —Además, nadie sabe que somos hermanos aquí -refunfuña molesto y toma su sexto vaso de whisky de mala gana.

Observo como bebe de un solo trago el liquido que quema su garganta y hace fruncir su cara y empiezo a preocuparme por la nueva sensación que recorre mi cuerpo. No sé si es el alcohol, la caricia que Sam me dio hace unos segundos, o la situación en general, pero toda la sangre está bombeando directo hacia una nueva e inexplicable erección en mis pantalones.

_Hijo de perra._

Debo buscar a una chica ahora mismo. Esto está bastante retorcido. No puedo... no puedo sentirme así respecto a Sam.

—¿Quieres bailar? —digo desafiante y él me mira expectante por unos momentos mientras termino mi propio whisky. —Ve a bailar... yo te conseguiré una chica —le guiño un ojo y él se enoja aún más. Desilusionado de mi plan, al parecer.

—No quiero bailar con una chica, idiota —se levanta molesto del taburete y su cuerpo se tambalea por el alcohol, casi cayendo hacia atrás.

Si no fuera porque a mí no me afecta tan rápido el alcohol y mis reflejos siguen bien, Sam estaría en el piso ahora.

—¿¡Puedes dejar de actuar tan raro!? —digo cabreado por su repentino cambio de actitud. —¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Sam? —lo suelto cuando me aseguro de que aún puede mantenerse en pie por sus propios medios y me alejo unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Nada. Nunca me pasa nada. Todo está jodidamente bien —resopla con mirada asesina y sin decir nada más, se da la media vuelta y me deja solo, caminando rápido entre la gente y yéndose hacia el sector de los baños.

Sé que debería dejar que su mente se arregle sola, pero no puedo ser tan idiota con Sammy. Así que, dejando de lado mis extrañas sensaciones, mi propia confusión y mi necesidad de salir corriendo de aquí, me meto entre la gente que baila animadamente y sigo el camino que mi hermano _dramaqueen_ hizo hacia la parte de atrás del bar.

Entro al misteriosamente limpio baño de hombres y me sorprendo al verlo completamente vacío, pero pronto el sonido de las arcadas de alguien vomitando me pone en alerta de nuevo.

—¿Sam? —avanzo hacia la única puerta cerrada de los inodoros. —¿Sammy? —golpeo la puerta del cubículo.

—Déjame en paz, Dean —responde desde adentro y luego vuelve a vomitar.

Apoyo mi brazo en la puerta y cierro los ojos tratando de controlar mi mal humor. No puedo dejar que la marca tome control de mí en estos momentos.

—Deja de hacer un drama con todo esto y abre la maldita puerta —golpeo otra vez pero él me ignora. —No me hagas tirar la jodida cosa, Sam —le advierto.

Luego de un momento de silencio, él abre la puerta mirándome cansado e irritado. Su mentón está sucio y la imagen me recuerda a mis propias primeras borracheras.

—¿Feliz? —sonríe irónico y luego suspira.

—No —tomo su brazo y lo obligo a caminar hacia el lavamanos. Por poco lo arrastro como cuando era un niño pequeño.

Dejo que el agua del grifo corra y ayudo a mi hermano mojándole la cara y limpiando su mentón. Nunca es buena idea darle alcohol, y sé que debo asumir la culpa esta vez.

_Mala idea, Dean. Mala idea._

Él enjuaga su boca repetidas veces con agua y también moja un poco su cabello. Pestañea viendo nuestro reflejo en el espejo y su mirada ya no luce tan perdida. Aparentemente, el alcohol se está disipando un poco de su cuerpo y eso me alegra, no quiero ser responsable de causarle un coma etílico a mi hermano.

—Dean... lo siento —dice apoyando sus manos en el lavamanos, agachando su mirada luciendo arrepentido y avergonzado.

—¿Sentir qué? No es tu culpa ser un debilucho con el alcohol, —río y lo molesto. —Debí darte más cervezas cuando eras niño —bromeo y logro hacerlo reír un poco. Sam se endereza otra vez y le entrego un poco de papel para que se seque la cara.

Odio verlo enfermo, débil o frágil, incluso si solo hablamos de una simple borrachera. Me preocupa su bienestar siempre.

—Lo siento —repite triste otra vez y bota el papel al bote de basura. —Yo no... Dios, soy patético...

—Vamos, Sammy. Ven aquí —lo jalo de su chaqueta hacia mí y lo protejo entre mis brazos. Cierro los ojos cuando mi mentón reposa en su hombro.

Sam no me abraza de vuelta, pero apoya su mentón en mi hombro también mientras yo acaricio su cabello.

De la nada, esa extraña reacción que sentí hace un rato en la barra, vuelve a afectar a mi cuerpo y decido volver a tomar distancia. 

—¿Quieres... ir al búnker? —pongo mi mano en su fría mejilla y él me mira con un leve tono rosa en su rostro.

¿Acaso está sonrojado? ¿Siente lo mismo que yo?

—No —niega con la cabeza y su mano toma la mía. Bajo mi mirada a nuestros dedos repentinamente entrelazados y vuelvo a subirla rápido hacia su rostro. —Quiero quedarme aquí... junto a ti. Quiero dejar de fingir, Dean...

—¿Fingir?

Frunzo mi ceño sin entender lo que Sam habla, y de la nada, sin verlo venir ni en mis sueños más locos, tomando mi camiseta con fuerza, él me acerca a su cuerpo y besa mi boca dejándome completamente inmóvil y sin saber qué hacer o como reaccionar.

El mundo se detiene.

Mis sentidos se congelan.

Cierro mis ojos por instinto, y dejo que la boca de mi hermano busque la mía de manera hambrienta y necesitada. Sus fríos labios se apoderan de los míos y el repentino miedo que siento dentro de mí por experimentar esta nueva cercanía con Sam, me advierte que todos esos viejos sentimientos que alguna vez creí sentir por él han vuelto con más fuerza.

Esa era la sensación... la reacción de mi cuerpo al tenerlo cerca antes.

Mis sentimientos por Sammy se han retorcido con el paso del tiempo, y hoy ya no lo amo solo como a un hermano... de hecho, hace muchos años dejé de verlo como a mi único familiar vivo. Y he tratado de reprimir mis enfermizos pensamientos con todas mis fuerzas, pero ahora que su boca y su lengua juegan con la mía por primera vez y sus manos están en mi pecho y mi mandíbula, toda la lógica y el sentido común se han ido para dejarme a su total y completa disposición.

—Te necesito —susurra desesperado y esta vez le sigo el ritmo. No lo dejo apartarse de mi boca. Lo beso con más intensidad mientras mis manos suben a su cuello.

A pesar de que Sam es más alto que yo, lo empujo contra la pared y me obligo a alejarme para poder mirarlo unos momentos.

—Mierda, Sam... ¿Seguro que quieres esto y no es el alcohol actuando por ti? —pregunto acelerado antes de continuar. Mi pecho sube y baja rápido. —No quiero tomar ventaja de esto, Sammy.

—Estoy seguro de que esto no es el alcohol en mi cabeza, Dean... —me mira afligido por la falta de contacto y jala mi camiseta. —Te necesito, lo he hecho desde los 16. Ya no quiero fingir... no más. No puedo más...

Joder.

_Joder y mil veces joder._

—Oh Dios... —alzo las cejas sin saber que más decir. —Podrías habérmelo dicho antes, no crees? —bromeo y me acerco a su cuello, dejando de actuar como un gallina.

Yo también estoy harto de fingir y reprimir lo que siento. Fueron muchos años. Muchos años de tortura autoinfligida. 

—¿Puedes dejarte llevar como si fuera una de esas chicas con las que te acuestas? —susurra en mi oído y me estremezco. 

—Tú no eres una de ellas —gruño cuando muerdo su piel. —Tú eres mío... tú eres distinto.

Sam se tensa bajo mi cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta que me roce contra ti? —y lo hago, sintiendo como la respiración de Sam se acelera y se entrecorta. Rozo mi erección contra la suya y muevo mis caderas lentamente, empujándolo contra la pared en su espalda. Mi jeans se sienten jodidamente estrechos ahora.

—Dean —él jadea y cuando me alejo lo veo cerrar los ojos. —Estoy seguro de que no me molesta... —suspira y sus manos buscan mi trasero, atrayéndome contra él otra vez.

—¿Te estás poniendo duro, Sammy? —digo desafiante, jadeando cerca de su oído. —¿Te estás poniendo duro por tu hermano?

—Joder, Dean... sí... —se queja y dejo de poner a prueba su paciencia. —Me tienes duro desde que soy un estúpido adolescente. Me he corrido contigo en mi mente mil veces.

Nuestras bocas se devoran otra vez como si este fuera el último día de nuestras vidas y mis manos se enredan en su cabello sintiendo lo suave y sedoso que es.

**Narra Sam...**

A pesar de no estar completamente sobrio, mi cuerpo y mi mente celebran lo que está pasando al fin. Dean me ha correspondido, después de tanto tiempo torturándome a mí mismo, Dean me ha correspondido.

Y no me importa el incesto ahora... la culpa se puede ir a la mierda. Puede molestarme después, pero no ahora.

Las manos de mi hermano jalan mi cabello y no puedo evitar gemir en respuesta, amo que él tome el control. Nuestras erecciones aprisionadas bajo nuestros pantalones se rozan cada vez con mayor intensidad, chocando, buscando el ángulo perfecto para rozarse, el ritmo perfecto, mojando mi glande y mi ropa interior con cada empuje.

Mis manos buscan el cinturón de Dean y sus manos hacen lo mismo con el mío. Pronto siento su mano derecha colándose en mi ropa, buscando mi necesitado miembro, y cuando ya lo tiene en sus manos, lo mueve arriba y abajo, masturbándome por primera vez... mojándome y esparciendo el pre semen por mi glande, humedeciéndome y llevándome al límite.

—¡Dean! —gimo fuerte cuando su boca besa mi cuello y su mano sigue tocándome.

Esto es perfecto.

—¿Te gusta esto, Sammy? —pregunta ronco y mueve su mano más fuerte y rápido. Mis caderas empujan contra su puño cerrado. —¿Te gusta como tu polla palpita en mi mano?

—Sí... maldición sí... —lloriqueo patéticamente, pegando mi cabeza en la pared.

Juro que podría hacer esto por siempre y jamás me cansaría. Los labios de mi hermano besan mi mandíbula, muerde mi cuello y el lóbulo de mi oreja. Él baja un poco mis jeans y mis bóxers bruscamente dejando a mi erección salir por completo y retrocede un poco para mirarme.

—Joder... Sí que estás bueno —susurra divertido y me hace sonreír. —Pero debo enseñarte a no beber como un idiota si no estás acostumbrado —me mira dominante y se pone de cuclillas frente a mí.

Agacho mi vista impresionado para verlo a sus hermosos ojos verdes, y mi espalda se arquea cuando él toma mi miembro en sus manos y lo mete en su boca sin previo aviso.

—F-fuck —jadeo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y mis piernas tiemblan perdiendo fuerza.

Dean acaricia mis testículos y lame mi adolorida erección metiéndola una y otra vez a su boca. Enrollando su lengua y succionando como si fuera un experto. Mis manos acarician su cabello y el sonido que hace su boca mientras mete y saca mi polla de ella, me hace querer jadear y gemir aún más fuerte. Esto es el cielo, definitivamente es mi cielo.

—¿Te gusta, Sammy? —pregunta mi hermano y juro que puedo ver un toque oscuro en sus ojos, como si de nuevo fuera demonio por un momento.

Asiento sin poder decir nada y él vuelve a meter mi erección de manera obscena y ruda en su boca. Daría lo que fuera por capturar este momento para el resto de mi vida.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como el orgasmo se forma de apoco en mi vientre y miles de corrientes bajan por mi espalda... 

No podré durar mucho, esto es... es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—Dean, —le advierto tratando de apartarlo. —Me voy a correr... —gimo alzando mis caderas, intentando entrar más profundo en su boca una y otra vez.

Y él no se detiene, ignora lo que le digo y empieza a aumentar la velocidad de la mamada.

Mis manos ya no saben donde posarse, solo puedo acariciar el cabello corto de Dean y mover mis caderas adelante y atrás, sintiendo como me follo la boca de mi hermano mayor sin importar nada más. Sin importar que esto sea enfermo. Retorcido. Prohibido.

Abro mis ojos para disfrutar un poco más y llego a mi límite al ver que Dean con su mano libre a bajado sus jeans también y se masturba rápidamente mientras devora mi polla.

—Dean... me voy a...

Y como si me arrebataran lo más preciado, como si me bajaran del cielo al infierno o me lanzara de un precipicio al vacío... Dean se detiene.

Abro mis ojos expectante y él sonríe malicioso mientras se levanta y se para frente a mí. Sus ojos llenos de lujuria y malicia, todo mezclado con esa sonrisa de mierda que me hace temblar.

—Dean...

—No podrás correrte primero que yo, Sammy... fuiste un chico malo hoy. Uno que debe aprender a no beber más de la cuenta —él toma mi mandíbula con fuerza. —Debes aprender control y obediencia...

—Te lo ruego... no me dejes así... —le suplico y él sonríe.

Sin decir nada más, mi hermano me besa posesivamente.

Siento que mi cuerpo se desgarra por la desesperación de no completar mi orgasmo y no alcanzo a hacer nada antes de que Dean me empuje fuerte hacia abajo, dejándome de rodillas en el suelo frente a él.

—Es tu turno... —me mira desafiante. —Abre grande, Sam —dice metiendo su pulgar en mi boca, separando mis labios de mis dientes y no aguanto las ganas de succionar un poco su dedo. —Mmm... easy tiger.

Veo como con su mano libre, Dean baja un poco su ropa y libera su erección muy cerca de mi cara. Su pene está hinchado, brillante por el pre semen que ha liberado también, esperando por mi boca. Él aprieta un poco su glande y lo agita un par de veces frente a mí, tal como si me sedujera con un caramelo que debo esperar para comer.

Oh por... esto hará que me corra.

Dean desliza su pulgar fuera de mi boca y lo arrastra mojando mis labios, humedeciéndolos y dejándolos mojados con mi saliva, listo para follarme la boca.   
Sin esperar más, él jala mi mentón hacia adelante y mete su pene en mi boca... solo un poco primero, y después, casi por completo.

—Oh... Sammy... —gime cuando empiezo a moverme por voluntad propia y tomo control de la situación.

Su sabor es delicioso, tal como lo imaginé todos estos años. Adictivo, una maldita droga que me hará caer. Pronto los síntomas de mi orgasmo están de vuelta y mi boca se mueve más rápido a lo largo de él. Lágrimas en mis ojos cuando su glande toca el fondo de mi garganta una y otra vez.

—Muéstrame lo hambriento que estás, Sammy... lo necesitado que estás por mí...

El glande de Dean chocando con la parte de atrás de mi garganta otra vez me produce nuevas arcadas, pero me tranquilizo al no querer vomitar esta vez. Estoy demasiado excitado y concentrado en devorarle la polla a mi hermano mayor como para querer matar el momento.

Las lagrimas que salen inevitablemente de mis ojos evidencian lo difícil que es tragar por completo el miembro de Dean... tal como lo esperé siempre, tal como lo imaginé siempre.

Me toco a mi mismo tratando de calmar la necesidad de terminar mi orgasmo y Dean parece notarlo, porque sus movimientos empiezan a ser más bruscos contra mi boca, sus manos se enredan en mi cabello largo y en el baño solo se escuchan los sonidos mojados de mi boca y los gemidos casi guturales de él.

Con mi mano libre me aferro a su muslo mientras él sigue embistiendo mi boca. Ahora yo también gimo desesperado, porque mi erección y mi cuerpo ya no pueden aguantar más... y casi sin poder evitarlo, sin poder contenerlo, me dejo llevar y me corro intensamente mientras muerdo, succiono y devoro el hinchado pene de Dean.

Mi semen sale en varios disparos directos al piso, aunque siento como el liquido moja mi mano también. Al ver el desastre que he dejado en el suelo, Dean eyacula mi boca gritando mi nombre desde el fondo de su garganta y trago hasta la última gota de su cálido corrida en mi lengua.

Estoy en mi mejor fantasía erótica. La más sucia, la más oscura. Y lo mejor es que es real.

Dean abre los ojos agotado y me mira con cara de relajo máximo. Con cuidado de no ensuciar nada, limpio su erección que ya empieza a volver a la normalidad con mi lengua y retrocedo un poco viendo mi propia liberación esparcida en el piso y mi mano.

Dean me ayuda a levantarme del suelo y lame mis dedos mojados muy seductoramente, disfrutando de mí, encendiéndome de nuevo.

—Mmm... sabes tan bien, baby bro —dice ronco mientras su lengua recoge el semen de mis dedos y luego apoya su frente con la mía.

—Dean... —susurro agitado, tratando de mirarlo frente a frente.

—Te corriste primero —sonríe bromeando y me atrae de la cintura para besarme tiernamente otra vez.

Mi corazón late tan rápido dejando de lado la lujuria y el deseo para abrirle paso a todos mis sentimientos cursis. Amo a Dean... y no puedo estar más feliz de que esto haya pasado. Jamás había estado más feliz que ahora.

—¿Vamos a culpar al alcohol? —pregunta cuando se separa de mis labios y mi cabeza da vueltas otra vez recordando que me pasé de copas.

—Claro que no —bufo y acaricio su mejilla. —A menos que tú quieras hacerlo —trago saliva sintiéndome un poco decepcionado. No sé que haré si él decide ignorar y olvidar todo esto.

Dean y su sonrisa me calman y mi corazón vuelve a latir fuerte cuando él niega con la cabeza.

—Esto no fue culpa del alcohol Sammy, solo debemos agradecerle porque nos dio la confianza para dejar de fingir.

No puedo resistir ni un solo segundo más y lo atrapo fuerte entre mis brazos.

Todo el dolor se ha ido de repente, todo el miedo se ha esfumado... y por supuesto, ahora me quedo con el deseo de repetir esto y de experimentar mucho más a penas lleguemos al búnker.

—¿Te diste cuenta de que la puerta no tiene puesto el seguro? —pregunta Dean, apuntando hacia la puerta del baño y me quedo casi sin respiración al darme cuenta.

—¿¡Lo habías notado antes!? —pregunto escandalizado, apurado arreglando mi ropa.

—Obviamente... —se encoge de hombros y lo miro confundido. —Eso lo hizo más excitante, Samantha —bromea y comienza a caminar hacia la salida lejos de mí.

Jodido Dean, ese es el chico del que me enamoré cuando era adolescente.

Este es el que ni siquiera la marca del primer asesino podrá apartar de mi.


End file.
